I'll remember you
by thegreatlinanski
Summary: When a seemingly usual rescue turns tragic. Jeff finds himself with only one son surviving and becomes overprotective of him to a ridiculous amount which nearly brakes his son. Based on the classic series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds so don't think I do because I don't.**

The sun was shining the day of the tragedy. Alan, Virgil and Scott were sun bathing, Gordon was wrestling with Tin-Tin in the pool and was losing miserably only because he didn't want to hurt her. John was also on earth as Brains needed to do some repairs to Thunderbird 5 and needed him out of the way.

The intercom beeped which caught Jeff attention so he walked into the house, a few moments later he called all his sons into the living room

"Right this is a big one. A mine has collapsed in Australia and I need all of you to go on this one. Scott you go first take Alan with you to scope the area for a safe place to land. Virgil you go with John and Gordon, Scott will inform you what to do". All of them nodded and went to the launch pads.

After they left Tin-Tin noticed that Jeff had a worried look. "Are you ok Mr Tracy"? Tin-Tin asked

Jeff sighed "Can I tell you a secret"? he asked

"Sure, what's on your mind"? Replied Tin-Tin.

"Well from time to time I get worried that something goes wrong and they don't return, it's like when Gordon had that hydrofoil accident I was terrified that he was going to die. And Alan is so young. I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice to launch international rescue. but if we don't do it who will"

"I'm sure you're sons know what they are doing" Tin-Tin smiled and Jeff smiled back.

Brains then called in. "What is it Brains"? Jeff asked

"I have finished the repairs now so Alan or John can pick me up any time they are ready" He explained

"Well nether of them are here but..."Jeff paused "you know what I will pick you up so I can look at the job you did, see you later Tin-Tin" Waved Jeff as he walked the sofa.

"And you Mr Tracy" Replied Tin-Tin

Moments later Tin-Tin saw Thunderbird 3 flying off.

 **That's it for now hope you enjoy this story and give it you appreciation until then farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff and Brains returned shortly after the others he noticed that they were all filthy and small cuts covered Gordon's face, arms and legs.

"What happened to you"? Jeff asked

"Oh you know the usual" Gordon joked but Jeff just raised his eyebrow at him.

Gordon smiled awkwardly "Sorry dad, well basically we got everyone out but a small explosion went off and sent a load of shrapnel bounding my way and.. yeah this happened"

"Were there any casualties" Jeff asked

"No apart from a few broken bones and bruises no one lost their lives" Scott explained

"Well that's a small mercy now You better get yourselves cleaned up for dinner" Jeff said

"Rodger dodger" saluted Gordon and he limped off to his room as did the others.

It was soon dinnertime and everyone turned up except one.

"Where's Gordon"? Jeff asked

"No idea, I'll see what he's up to and if he needs help " Scott announced

"Okay then" Replied Jeff then Scott left.

Moments later Jeff saw Scott speeding past with Gordon in his arms, Jeff rushed after him as did the others. Jeff and the others entered the sickbay and saw Scott attempting to resuscitate Gordon.

"Scott? What happened, What, Wha-" Jeff exclaimed trying no to panic.

"I'm not sure, I knocked on his door and when he didn't answer I walked in and found him on the floor, I tried to get him to respond to me but he didn't. I felt for a pulse but didn't find I panicked and carried him down here". Explained Scott while doing chest compressions

"Let me take over" Suggested Virgil , Scott nodded and moved out of the way allowing Virgil to take over Scott tried not to throw up

"Maybe you should wait out side your just in the way" Tin-Tin suggested Scott nodded in response and led his father and younger brothers out of the room leaving Brains Tin-Tin and Virgil to try resuscitate Gordon. Ten minutes later Virgil walked out clearly distressed Scott walked up to him.

"Virgil what's wrong"? He asked

"Scott I had to leave I just couldn't stay there, Brains had to cut him open and mess with his heart. I almost threw up". At that point Virgil could no longer hold his tears and nuzzled in Scott's shoulder. At that point Brains came out and walked up to Jeff who was waiting.

"I-I'm sorry, Jeff b-but he didn't make it" Consoled Brains putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

Before anymore words could be said Jeff passed out.

 **That is it for now hope you like it until next time bye bye.**


End file.
